


The Dark Touch

by lorilann



Category: C.R.A.Z.Y.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	The Dark Touch

After the incident in his father's car, he had managed to avoid Toto until this moment. Zac could feel Toto's eyes on him as he walked across the park to the restrooms. He knew Toto liked to watch him, he hated and liked at the same time the way it made him feel.

 _"Why can't I be normal?"_

As Zac stepped away from the urinal Toto came out of the alcove.

"Shit." Zac jumped in his skin.

Toto took a puff of his cigarette watching with dark eyes. While Zac washed his hands, Toto hopped up on the next sink. The sound of his zipper being lowered was deafening in the room as it bounced around them. Leaning back, he took a lazy puff as he flipped the button to his jeans open. Zac tried not to look but he was mesmerized by the thickness of Toto's cock. (He hadn't looked in the car, it was easier that way.)

"Do you want to touch?"

His hand trembled as he lightly fisted Toto. The cock was heavy and hot in his hand, growing harder. The small groan that escaped Toto sent a jolt through Zac, he tentatively pumped him. Taking in every movement that Toto's body made and every sound that fell from his lips. Rocking his hips into Zac's fist, he spread his legs. Zac pumped faster, tightening his grip.

He watched Toto's head fall back, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes closed. Zac studied every detail to memory.

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

Toto came hard, his come spurting onto the sleeve of Zac's coat. Limp and pleased, a wisp of a smile on his face.

"Do you want me to?"

Zac numbly shook his head in the negative.

Releasing Toto, Zac slid over to the other sink, rinsing his sleeve. The sound of boots hitting the concrete signaled Toto's movement. After he was tucked away and clothes righted, his lips brushed lightly over Zac's cheek, leaving him alone with a racing mind and a hard-on.


End file.
